1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a vehicle control apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional apparatus having an anti-lock brake system (ABS) is provided for preventing wheels from locking when a vehicle is suddenly braked.
Such a conventional apparatus having an ABS repeatedly performs proper pressing and decompressing according to wheel slip due to a vehicle speed and wheel speeds to stably provide braking performance.
However, the conventional apparatus having an ABS has a limitation in providing a realistic ABS pedal feeling that a driver wants when ABS control is started according to a driver's braking will.
For one example, the conventional apparatus having an ABS has a limitation in providing a realistic ABS pedal feeling that a driver wants in a pedal simulation system in which a master booster is used to generate a reaction force similar to a brake pedal feeling according to the driver's braking will when ABS control is started according to the driver's braking will.
Recently, studies for vehicle control apparatuses and control methods thereof have been continuously conducted to provide a realistic ABS pedal feeling that a driver wants based on a change in a reaction force of a pedal simulator when ABS control is started according to the driver's braking will.